Homecoming
Homecoming is the first story mission in Destiny 2. Guardians must defend The City from an invasion by Ghaul and the Red Legion. Objectives *Find Zavala. **Fight your way to Zavala to help him defend the plaza. *Gear up for the fight. *Join Zavala in the Plaza. **Move through the Hangar and reach the commander in the Tower Plaza. *Defend the Tower. *Leave the Plaza and find the Speaker. **Meet Ikora Rey in the Tower Boulevard and join her search for the Speaker of the City. *Board the command ship. **Fight to the north side of the Tower and rendezvous with Amanda Holliday. *Disable the shields. **Locate the Cabal command ship's shield generator and destroy it. *Reach the shield generator. **Fight your way through the Cabal command ship. *Overload the generator **Exhaust turbines destroyed x3 *Escape the command ship Transcript Hall of Guardians, The Last City, Earth Cayde-6: Ikora, if you tell me this is a practical joke. Well, it kills me to say it, but I - I would be really impressed. Ikora: Impressing you, Cayde, is the easiest thing I'll do all day. Zavala: Let's get serious, people. Cayde-6: Zavala! This is my serious face. Can't you tell? Zavala: Ikora, what have you got? Ikora: Someone or something has sabotaged the Skyline Defense Systems. Cayde-6: And comms have been spotty for the last few hours. Every sensor beyond the wall has gone dark. Zavala: Hmmm… Maybe it's just the storm. Maybe it's… What are the sat feeds telling us? Ikora: Nothing Cayde-6: Well, that's good, right? Ikora: No! I mean, they're not there. There are no satellites. Cayde-6: And that's not good. ZAVALA SEES AN APPROACHING ARMADA OF WARSHIPS COMING OUT OF THE STORM Zavala: Battle stations! WARSHIPS FIRE MISSILES AT THE TOWER Zavala: Everyone with me, now! ZAVALA FORMS A WARD OF DAWN, AND IKORA BLINKS HERSELF AND CAYDE-6 INSIDE Ikora: Hang on! ZAVALA STRUGGLES TO MAINTAIN THE WARD UNDER HEAVY FIRE. THE ARMADA PASSES OVERHEAD, FLYING TOWARD THE TRAVELER Ghost: Repeat, Tower Approach, this is City Hawk seven-two-three. Anyone home…? Static Ghost: No response on any channels, even the emergency frequencies. sigh What is going on back there? Remember when I told you that you fly too fast? Forget I said that. Fly fast. Tower Watch, The Last City, Earth Ghost: Let's get moving. We need to find Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde. Ghost: Cabal! Ghost: This doesn't make sense. The Cabal conquer systems by blowing up planets. Ghost: Whatever they want, it must be here – in the Last City. Zavala: This is Commander Zavala. Civilians: report to evac points. Guardians: rendezvous in the Plaza. Our City will not fall. CAYDE-6 APPEARS IN A DOORWAY FIGHTING CABAL Ghost: Cayde! Cayde-6: Hey you two! Gimme a sec. CAYDE-6 DEFEATS THE CABAL WITH HIS GOLDEN GUN Cayde-6: Zavala's doing the hero act in the Plaza. Me? I've got a date with whoever's behind this. It'll be a short date. CAYDE-6 TRANSMATS TO HIS SHIP THE GUARDIAN MEETS UP WITH SHAXX DEFENDING CIVILIANS Shaxx: Ah, Saladin's Young Wolf. My armory is open to you. Follow the path from there. It will lead you through the hangar to the plaza. I'll take care of these people. If the Cabal want war, give them war. GUARDIAN PICKS UP THE LAST DANCE AND ORIGIN STORY Tower Announcement: Evacuation order Seven Seven is in effect. This is not a drill. All civilians report to designated evacuation areas immediately. Tower Hangar, The Last City, Earth Ghost: Look at the size of that thing. It must be their command ship. THE GUARDIAN DEFEATS A FLYING CABAL SQUAD Cayde-6: OK. My Ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as "Red Legion." Ikora, what do you got? Ikora: They're elite. Ruthless. And rumor is, they have never known defeat. Zavala: Until today. Today, they face Guardians. Ghost: But Zavala! They're attacking the Traveler! Zavala: The Traveler waits! We protect our people. At any cost. Tower Plaza, The Last City, Earth THE GUARDIAN ARRIVES AT THE TOWER PLAZA WHERE ZAVALA IS DEFENDING AGAINST THE RED LEGION Zavala: These Red Legion are well trained. But we are better. We will hold this line until the last civilian is safely away. A RED LEGION SHIP FIRES MISSILES Zavala: Incoming! Fall back to my shield! Zavala: Don't let them past the gate! The evac shuttles are back there! THE GUARDIAN AND ZAVALA DEFEAT THE FIRST WAVE OF ENEMIES Zavala: We hold here. That command ship - it's next on my list. Zavala: Missiles! Stay inside my shield! GUARDIAN AND ZAVALA DEFEAT THE SECOND WAVE OF ENEMIES Zavala: More Red Legion! Show them what Guardians are made of! THE GUARDIAN AND ZAVALA DEFEAT THE THIRD WAVE OF ENEMIES Ikora: Zavala, the last of the shuttles is away. But the Speaker - he never made it. I'm going to look for him. Zavala: I've got the plaza. Go with Ikora. Find the Speaker! Ghost: We're on it, Commander! Zavala: Another barrage! Go Guardian!!! Just go! I'll take care of these. Ghost: We need to find The Speaker. RUNNING TOWARDS THE NORTH TOWER, THE GUARDIAN PASSES A SWEEPER BOT WHO HAS FOUND HER WHISTLE PROTOCOL Tower North, The Last City, Earth IKORA NOVA BOMBS A SQUAD OF RED LEGION Ghost: Ikora! Ikora: The Speaker is gone. Red Legion, you will take no more from us. And you will find no mercy in me! IKORA JUMPS ONTO A CABAL SHIP Ghost: Zavala- Zavala: She'll find the Speaker. We need to move that command ship. Now head to the North Tower. I'm sending Amanda Holliday to pick you up. Zavala: Holliday is inbound. We need that ship off the field! Amanda: Someone told me you need a ride. AMANDA TRANSMATS THE GUARDIAN ONTO HER SHIP Amanda: Zavala, picked up that Guardian you never shut up about. Zavala: Get them on that command ship - Now! Amanda: Hold on back there! AMANDA LOOKS AT THE TRAVELER Amanda: Come on, big guy. Do something. THE SHIP IS HIT BY MINOR FIRE Amanda: Ugh! AMANDA PULLS UP TO AN UNSHIELDED AREA OF THE COMMAND SHIP Amanda: All right, Guardian! Time to kick 'em where it hurts. The Immortal Amanda: Let us know when the shields are down and we'll hit that ship with everything we got. Ghost: That hologram could help. Let me take a look. THE PLAYER'S GHOST SCANS THE HOLOGRAM Ghost: OK, the shield generator should be at the bottom of the ship. THE GUARDIAN DEFEATS PASHK, THE SEARING WILL Zavala: Cayde! What's your status? Cayde-6: Uh… little low on ammo. The whole flaming pistol static burning out. Anyone… static… heard from Ikora? Zavala: Not since she went static for the Speaker. Form up! static on me! THE GUARDIAN DEFEATS BRANN, THE UNBENT BLADE Ghost: The shield generator should be straight ahead. THE GUARDIAN DEFEATS KRETH, THE LIVING SKYFIRE Ghost: All right. Destroy the turbines. The shields should fizzle. THE FIRST TURBINE IS DESTROYED Ghost: Yes! Just like that! THE SECOND TURBINE IS DESTROYED Ghost: Heat levels rising! It's working! THE THIRD TURBINE IS DESTROYED Ghost: Zavala! We did it! The shields are down! Static Ghost: Zavala? Ghost: Amanda! We're headed topside! and combat Ghost: Amanda?! Ghost: Anyone?! THE GUARDIAN RUNS ONTO THE BACK DECK TO SEE THE TRAVELER BEING CAGED Ghost: How do we come back from this? Ghaul: You don't. Welcome to a world without Light. GHAUL ACTIVATES THE DEVICE AROUND THE TRAVELER AND THE GUARDIAN LOSES THEIR LIGHT Ghost: Guardian, something's wrong… GHOST FALLS TO THE GROUND Ghaul: Do not look at me, creature! GHAUL KICKS THE GUARDIAN Ghaul: You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you. GHAUL PUNCHES THE GUARDIAN TOWARDS THE END OF HIS SHIP, THE GHOST FALLS OFF THE EDGE Ghaul: Your kind never deserved the power you were given. I am Ghaul. And your light… is mine. GHAUL KICKS THE GUARDIAN OFF THE COMMAND SHIP Gallery D2 story action 01.jpg D2 story action 02.jpg D2 story action 03.jpg D2 story action 04.jpg D2 story action 05.jpg D2 story action 06.jpg D2 story heroic 01.jpg D2 story heroic 02.jpg D2 story heroic 03.jpg D2 story heroic 04.jpg D2 story heroic 05.jpg D2 story heroic 06.jpg D2 story heroic 07.jpg D2 story heroic 08.jpg D2 story heroic 09.jpg D2 story env 02.jpg D2 story env 03.jpg D2 story env 04.jpg D2 story env 05.jpg D2 story env 06.jpg D2 story env 07.jpg D2 story env 08.jpg References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions